


况逢一朵花新

by luojia538



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 第一章在这里~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luojia538/pseuds/luojia538





	况逢一朵花新

况逢一朵花新by人形净琉璃

闻屿×谢澜星

1.

连翘听谢澜星嘱咐给床上这人添了被褥，刚站到床边，双手还捏着薄被，只见对方眼睫微动，还未来得及想是否是自己看花了眼，他就被一股力道掀翻在地。然而痛感被惊喜冲走，连翘扔下被子，连忙蹦坐起来开了房门唤人――

“醒了！公子！他醒了！”

“茯苓！快把公子叫来！”

“来了来了，这么大声一会儿该把夫人吵过来了。”

茯苓端着药碗跟在匆匆忙忙的谢澜星身后进来，看着自家公子给榻上人诊了半天脉也不见动静，用手肘撞了撞连翘，“莫不是你昨夜没睡好现在还没清醒呢，这人毫无醒来的迹象呀。”

连翘看了一眼谢澜星，着急道：“他方才真的醒了！还将我打到了地上！公子！是真的！被，被子还没来得及给他盖上呢！”

茯苓摇摇头，“这么重的伤势，也不知道什么时候能醒呢。”

连翘看着谢澜星又是给他看眼珠又是摸伤口的，疑惑不已，“明明刚才就醒了，怎么这会儿又不动了呢……”

这边满怀期待冲进来的小公子也跟着叹了口气，医治榻上这个人他不可谓不倾尽所学，也曾尝试请了京城最好的大夫，甚至亲自进宫向御医讨教，得到的答案无一例外皆是无可挽救。他偏不信邪，把这人安顿此处治了半月有余，似乎是在好转了，偏偏一点反应也无，浓重的挫败感让谢澜星有些沮丧。

收回目光又看了看另一边躺在地上的薄被，他并非不信，当初将这人捡回来时，明明浑身是血意识模糊，右手却能准确抓着他的手腕不让近身，再用力一点，他的腕骨被捏碎也未可知。

突如其来的力气是回光返照还是别的什么原因呢。

“连翘，去取一床新的被褥来，”谢澜星收回思绪，端起药碗在鼻尖晃了晃，“茯苓，再加一味水翁花，重新熬药。”

脉象渐稳却不睁眼，就把他苦醒。

“……”隐在帷帐后的大爪子微微一顿，待三人离去后，一道黑影跃至床边，虚体的大脑袋蹭了蹭主人的身体，得不到回应，又失落地蹲好。

闻屿再次陷入沉睡，好不容易养起来的大半精力都在刚才本能防卫的一瞬耗尽。

他的灵识仿若同身躯分离，一直游离在无尽虚空中，隐约能感觉到有人无数次唤他醒来，有时耳边又只是似有若无的嗒嗒声。

他想醒来，他以为自己能醒来，却一直被困在这阴冷黑暗的地方，一切都是虚无，战场上的冲天戾气早已消散不见，无痛无悲，没有仇恨，没有虚伪，也没有光。

到底是哪里。

他的躯体何在。

惊蛰又是否还在。

他甚至一度以为自己已经成了幽鬼，但魔又岂能沦为幽鬼。

入夜，洛王府药园的一方静谧小屋又响起嗒嗒的捣药声。

屋梁上端坐着的东西好奇地甩了甩尾巴，偶尔伸出爪子戳一戳谢澜星的发冠，看小公子迷茫地抬头，似乎能看到什么似的，于是庞然大物愣在梁上，僵硬地缩回爪子。

茯苓给榻上人喂药净脸，谢澜星捣好了草药，连翘忙不迭给那人换上便熄烛回房。

月光且穿不透木窗上的薄纱，满室黑暗倒使庞然大物更为警觉。

三更时刻，闻屿周身发冷，体内不断有寒气外泄，他皱着眉，被褥下的指尖微动，桌上的花瓶茶杯便也晃动起来，惊蛰着急地在他床前打转，等了半个时辰，见闻屿仍未好转，反而脸色越发苍白，惊蛰穿墙而出，跃至谢澜星屋内。

它未化出实体，如往常一般用爪子碰着谢澜星，未见醒来，又着急地用厚厚的大掌在他耳边扇风，尾巴也跟着甩得飞快，庞然大物的一举一动带起了风，谢澜星睡得并不安稳。

脱离梦境的小公子先是动了动胳膊，而后坐起来将手覆在自己的心脏处――跳的太快了。他缓了缓神，后知后觉气温骤降，又不放心地披了件外衣往闻屿那处去。

一人一兽甫一进门就被寒气扑了个满面，谢澜星愣了一下才迅速把门关上跑到床边。

沉睡了大半个月的男人正躁动不安地喃喃呓语着，谢澜星借着灯笼的微光给他擦了擦额角的虚汗，又把外衣加在他的两床被子之上，但是不够，他还在抖，他还是冷。

惊蛰在一旁急得炸毛，帮不上忙也只能围在床边看。

然把完脉也不得解，小公子坐在床沿发愁，像是看不得那两道剑眉紧蹙，心软了，毫不犹豫地跑回房给他取来自己的被子。

惊蛰呜呜地低叫，凡人听不到他虚体的声音，它也得不到主人的回应。

谢澜星噔噔噔抱着被褥跑来，给他盖上了才想到会不会闷着伤口，于是撤下被子解开他的前襟，眼前的画面却让未曾受过半点伤痛的小公子倒吸一口凉气。

男人胸前的伤口明明快要痊愈了，此时却有血迹渗透了裹着草药的柔纱，他身上本就有大面积伤口，本已结痂的地方也重新冒出血珠。

惊蛰克制着没有化成实体，整只兽焦躁地在屋内踱步。

谢澜星不敢妄动，咬着唇给他穿好衣服后立刻跑到屋外的药园割了些鹿衔草，捣做药渣和药汁分离，倒在纱布里用作药敷。

屋内变得比方才更冷，只着了单衣的小公子却忙得后背出汗。他把裹了草药的纱布带到床边，被子推到一旁，小心翼翼地碰着怖人的伤口，男人明显愈加难受，每动一下伤处便撕裂一分。谢澜星得不到配合，心一横，爬上床跪坐于他腿上。

正要给他换下旧纱之际，谢澜星再次被人攥住了手腕――男人睁开了眼睛，长而浓密的睫毛颤开的瞬间似有紫光流转，再想细看，却被他洞黑的眼眸冷漠而凌厉地扫过来，小公子迟迟钝钝地找回自己的痛觉。

“疼……”

闻屿不自觉地松了些力道，眼前人一身柔软亵衣坐在自己身上，就着地上明明灭灭的灯笼朦胧看去，长发未束，倒真是另有一番不可方物的美。

谢澜星被他看得有些报赧，一时也忘了起身。

“这是你第二次抓疼我了。”

“你是谁。”

男人的嗓音低沉，即使听起来毫无感情，甚至充满疏远，但小公子对待伤者一向宽容仁爱，他并未因此生气，反而觉得这声音听起来一点儿不虚弱，定归功于自己医术精湛。

“你可算醒了。”谢澜星弯着眼睛看他。

这语气让闻屿一怔，像是真的有人等了他许久，盼他醒来。

未等他应话，反抓住他的手腕想要看他的脉象，“我是谢澜星，公子怎么称呼？”

闻屿刚想开口，胸口的伤却先让他疼得皱起了眉。

“……”谢澜星摸摸鼻子，手脚并用地从他身上爬下来。

“你的脉象总有些古怪，明日还需调整药方。啊，我本想给你处理伤口，你别动，又渗血了，”小公子做起事来一点也不含糊，边说边小心翼翼地给他敷上新捣的药，“可觉得疼？你的伤口太深，不宜多动，今后当好好静养才是。”

足够宽敞的屋内仅靠这如豆的灯笼烛光照明，闻屿敞开衣襟任他摆弄，明知这凡间的草药对他无用，却没有开口制止。

谢澜星仔细为他擦拭伤口，再一一把药包换上。

眉目精致的小公子神色认真，哪怕只着亵衣也难掩一身矜贵之气，却熟练地做着这样的细活，闻屿心有疑惑，盯着他温润的侧脸出神。

“我现在……”谢澜星对上他的眼睛，幽深的眼眸似要把人吸进去。

月初才及冠的小公子仍带着少年纯真，脸上的飞红被昏暗烛光遮住，他强作镇定地给闻屿盖好被子，抛下一句“我去给你熬药”便匆匆跑开，连方才带来的外衣也忘了拿。

――


End file.
